Four World Heroes (FanFiction Crossover Series)
Three World Adventures is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Akame ga Kill! and Sword Art Online verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (Year 2019-2020). This wiki is inspired by FanFiction author "Superior-Creativity". It is also rated T. Overview When two, unknown godly beings from our universe secretly battle in the continuous cycle of good and evil without the people of Earth (our world) knowing for 10,000 years, warriors from three worlds must unite to combat this threat. Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) *Tatsumi (Sōma Saitō) *Kirito/Kazuto Kirigaya (Yoshitsugu Matsuoka) **Yui (Kanae Itō) *Aquila Yuna (Satsuki Yukino) *Mine (Yukari Tamura) *Asuna/Asuna Yuuki (Haruka Tomatsu) *Bronze Saints **Lionet Souma (Katsuyuki Konishi) **Dragon Ryuho (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Wolf Haruto (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) **Orion Eden (Junichi Suwabe) **Apus Sachi (Yuka Terasaki) **Vulpecula Emma (Yukiko Fujii) *Aria (Mamiko Noto) *Night Raid **Akame (Sora Amamiya) **Leone (Yū Asakawa) **Lubbock (Yoshitsugu Matsuoka) *Leafa/Suguha Kirigaya (Ayana Taketatsu) *Lisbeth/Rika Shinozaki (Ayahi Takagaki) *Silica/Keiko Ayano (Rina Hidaka) **Pina *Klein/Ryōtarō Tsuobi (Hiroaki Hirata) *Sinon/Shino Asada (Miyuki Sawashiro) *Agil/Andrew Gilbert Mills (Hiroki Yasumoto) Allies *Elysium (Chie Nakamura) *Spartan Clan **Sam Spartan **Candace Spartan **Bailey **Chuck Spartan *Mr. Takahashi *Prof. Ludmilla Johnson **Dr. Vic Bromwell *Mimi Martinez *Sam Reynolds *Janice Kirkland *Guardian Unit of Nations (G.U.N.) **Commander Troy Mustang **Agent Madison Hawkeye **Agent Ben Briggs *Thor Antagonists *Nightmare (Takuji Kawano) *Nightmare's Illusions **Prince Venus (Maaya Sakamoto) **First-Class Almas (Kenta Miyake) **First-Class Era (Miki Itō) **First-Class Mea (Akemi Okamura) **Second-Class Saberio (Hiroki Takahashi) **First-Class Tetra (Rikiya Koyama) **Second-Class Sauk (Tomokazu Sugita) **Esdeath (Satomi Akesaka) **Wave (Yoshimasa Hosoya) **Kurome (Ayaka Ōhashi) **Run (Junji Majima) **Seryu Ubiquitous (Kana Hanazawa) **Bols (Eiji Takemoto) *Klipse Empire **Dr. Emmanuel Klipse (Masami Iwasaki) ***Hargrave (Saar Badishi) **Orbot (Mitsuo Iwata) **Cubot (Wataru Takagi) **Metal Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) *Klipse's Robots and Vehicles **Klipse Gunners **Klipse Hounds **Klipse Lancers **Klipse Guardians **Klipse Flyers **Aero Chaser **Driller Worm **Klipse Hawk **Klipse Cerberus **Klipse Beetle **Klipse Wyvern **Klipse Golem *Deathstroke/Slade Wilson *Kraken *Solomon Grundy *Loki *Ymir *Fenrir Locations Earth North America Canada * Mexico *Mexico City United States of America *New Jersey *New York City **Brooklyn **Manhattan **Queens **Staten Island **The Bronx *Washington, D.C. Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany *Berlin Greece *Athens Italy * Russia * Asia China *Shanghai India *Himalayas Japan *Tokyo South America Brazil * Africa Egypt * Oceania Australia * Antartica Asgard Terminology Cosmo: A mystical energy and the fundamental force which powers every supernatural feat in the Saint Seiya world. It is the source of life for all living beings and also the reason all matter in the universe exists. It originated from the Big Bang that gave birth to the universe, and any time Cosmo is burned inside a body, it's a smaller scale reproduction of the real Big Bang. All human beings have Cosmo deep inside themselves, but only a few are truly aware of it, and even fewer are able to burn it and/or increase it until it explodes. *'Cosmoenergy': The energy generated by the burning of one's Cosmo, which is also called an "aura". It's the primary life force in the universe, used by every living being (even after dead in the case of humans) and heavily associated to senses. Saints and other warriors, gods, and some select others can use the cosmoenergy to awaken senses above the regular ones necessary for life. Color varies to the user: colors like blue, red, green, white, pink, yellow are associated with positive elements as strength, justice, peace, hope, happiness, love and good. While colors like purple, black, dark red (blood), etc., are associated with the negative elements as evil, cruelty, ambition, and destruction. Cloths: Armors worn by Athena's 88 Saints, one for each constellation. There are 48 Bronze Cloths, 24 Silver Cloths, 12 Gold Cloths, and one more that is Athena's, a God Cloth. *'Bronze Cloth': *'Silver Cloth': *'Gold Cloth': *'God Cloth': Clothstones: Containers for the Cloths worn by Athena's Saints, which take the shape of many minerals. Senses: The five basic senses of every living being: sight (eyes), hearing (ears), taste (mouth), smell (nose) and touch (nerves) are the senses which most human beings are born with, and encompass their activities in life. *'Intuition': The sixth sense that represents the strength of Athena's Saints, and is inherent to all who feel their own and/or that of others. Several supplementary abilities include telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, atomic manipulation and destruction, energy projection, and temperature manipulation. *'Miraculosity': The seventh sense that draws out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. *'Arayashiki': *'Godhood': *'Ryusei': The ultimate form of Cosmo, said to majestly burn like a shining meteor. Once activated, it allows the user to become a beacon of pure energy once consumed by it (depending on the user's Cosmo color). This power gives the user immeasurable power, enough to fight on par with, and defeat even god-level beings. Teigu (Imperial Arms): Mysterious and extremely powerful weapons that are so rare, only the strongest of warriors are capable of wielding them. Some have the appearance of equipment or weapons, while others seem to be living creatures. It is implied that a form of magic was used to create them. There are 48 Teigu in all, and they were created from the remains of Danger Beasts that had unique powers, as well as rare metals such as Orichalcum. *'Trump Card': A technique that is said for several Teigu to have a hidden ability, that is so powerful it's considered a last resort. If two Teigu users engage in a battle, both with killing intent, one of them is certain to die. If multiple users are involved, there is a high probability of only one of them surviving. Weapons *Animal King: Lionel *Demon Armor: Incursio *Infinite Uses: Cross Tail *One Cut Killer: Murasame *Roman Artillery: Pumpkin Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with three separate verses containing many powerful characters. It has several Island to Country level High Tiers, four Continent to Moon level Top Tiers, and five Planet to Multi-Universe level God Tiers. Most Mid to Mid-High Tier Characters have Supersonic to High Hypersonic speeds, High to Top Tiers possess Massively Hypersonic to Massively FTL speeds, and the God Tiers possess Massively FTL+ speeds. Tiers God Tiers: Planet to Multi-Universe level Top Tiers: Continent to Moon level High Tiers: Island to Country level Mid-High Tiers: City to Mountain level Low-High Tiers: Multi-City Block to Town level Mid Tiers: Small Building to City Block level Low Tiers: Below Human to Wall level Trivia * Category:Three World Adventures Wiki